Kat and Ana's Greatest Hits
Kat and Ana's Greatest Hits (Japanese: カットアンドアナの魅力, Kattoandoana No Miryoku, Best of Kat and Ana) is a game released for the Wii. It was released on December 21, 2006 in Japan, July 12, 2007 in North America, and August 4, 2007 on Europe and Australia. The game was sort of educational for kids ages 2 to 6. The electronic 2-toys-in-1 "Twin Time Kat and Ana" set responds to the game. Reception Reception to the game was mostly negative. One reviewer said "Too easy, too educational, too weird. It took only less than 20 minutes to play without the Actimates knockoff." Another reviewer said "The game's story is too annoying for parents, but preschoolers love the game." IGN gave the game a 10 out of 100 due to the game's way-too-easy gameplay and annoying soundtrack. Gameplay Kat and Ana's Greatest Hits has a board game-styled layout with 5 microgame cards, 2 Kat cards, 2 Ana cards, 2 go back cards, 2 roll again cards, and 1 gold card. When using only Kat, this unlocks a minigame known as "Hide and Seek". Kat can correspond in which that her sister on-screen is hiding (under a tree, in the pool, ETC). The other 2 minigames that Kat would interact were "Treasure Hunt" and "Guess The Picture". When using only Ana, this unlocks a minigame known as "Peekaboo". Ana can correspond in which her sister is on-screen. The viewer has to cover his/her eyes when Kat is feeling (happy, sad, angry, scared, and shy). The other 2 minigames that Ana would interact were "Ninja Playground" and "Count Sheep". When using both Kat and Ana, this unlocks a minigame called "Puzzle". There are 3 kinds of puzzles, each has 4 pieces. The other 2 minigames that both can interact were "Coloring" and "Storytime". The storytime minigame has 4 stories (Kat And The Magical Turtle, Let's Play In The Ninja Playground, Ana's Music Mystery, Let's Play Together). Twin Time Kat and Ana The toys that were sold seperate from the game was "Twin Time Kat and Ana". Each 2 requires 3 AAA batteries (not included) and interact with the game and each other. Originally, Kat and Ana originally had a plug to recharge rather than unrechargable, but replacable batteries. The rechargable batteries version was recalled due to fire and burn hazard. Kat and Ana both have LCD screens on their faces so that they can make feelings and lipsync. Kat can play hide and seek when her sister, Ana, is more than 13 feet away from her. Ana can play peekaboo when you cover her eyes. The 2 games that Kat and Ana would play together are "Funny Face Time" and "Pretend Time". The embroided buttons on Kat's are game time (located on Kat's left hand, has a picture of Kat hiding on a platform), music time (located on Kat's right hand, has a picture of a green music note), dance time (located on Kat's left foot, has a picture of Kat dancing), and sleep/wake up (located on Kat's right foot, has a picture of a sun and a moon). The embroided buttons on Ana's are also game time (located on Ana's right hand, has a picture of Ana covering her eyes), music time (located on Ana's left hand, has a picture of a blue music note), dance time (located on Ana's right foot, has a picture of Ana dancing), and sleep/wake up (located on Ana's left foot, has a picture of the sun and moon). When Kat is played only, she will need a hug when she isn't played for 10 minutes. More than 10 minutes will have Kat crying, sneezing, or being cold. When Ana is played only, she will need a hug when she isn't played for 10 minutes. More than 10 minutes will have Ana crying, sneezing, or being cold. Also, Ana would be scared when she reacts without light alone. Trivia * The game had a sequel back in 2008 called "9-Volt's WarioWare challenge". Unlike Kat and Ana's Greatest Hits. 9-Volt's WarioWare Challenge is on the Cbeebies website to promote the spin-off for the WarioWare puppet show known as "WarioWare Extra". Category:Wii Games Category:WarioWare Games